Castigo para los Curiosos
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato. Y esto es lo que le sucede a Rukia luego de llegar a casa y accidentalmente escuchar unos extraños ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Ichigo, solo para encontrarlo de la manera menos esperada y en el momento menos adecuado. –¿¡I-Ichigo, qu-que haces! Ahhh…- -No te quedaras sin un castigo… Rukia.- Advertencia: LEMON


**Hola chicos de fanfiction, este es mi primer fic Ichiruki y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Es un regalo para mi amiga AV-Bellamy, amante de este anime y también a portadora de varias ideas.**

**Sinopsis: Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato. Y esto es lo que le sucede a Rukia luego de llegar a casa y accidentalmente escuchar unos extraños ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Ichigo, solo para encontrarlo de la manera menos esperada y en el momento menos adecuado. –¿¡I-Ichigo, qu-que haces?! Ahhh…- -No te quedaras sin un castigo… **_**Rukia**_**.-**

**Castigo para los Curiosos.**

Suspiro frustrada mientras abría la puerta de la casa de la familia Kurosaki ¡Estaba molesta! Ichigo se había ido sin siquiera avisarle de la escuela dejándola a ella sola, no entendía que le pasaba al chico últimamente, este actuaba de una manera rara y nerviosa, en especial con ella y eso la extrañaba, molestaba y preocupaba al mismo tiempo.

Desde hace días esté la evadía siempre que se quedaban solos inventando alguna excusa estúpida y sin sentido, también pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensativo y distraído, tanto en la escuela como a la hora de pelear contra los hollows, saliendo la mayor parte del tiempo herido. Rukia no le decía nada ya que pensaba que rápidamente se le pasaría, pero ya varias veces lo había atrapado viéndola disimuladamente con un brillo distinto en los ojos que la hacía estremecer y que no sabía muy bien como identificar.

-**Hola, hay alguien en casa.-** pregunto en voz alta esperando tal vez que Ichigo le contestara y así saber si ya había llegado, espero unos momentos en silencio y… nada. Tal parece que la casa estaba vacía.

Rukia frunció el seño extrañada, normalmente a está hora de la tarde el padre de Ichigo y sus hermanas ya se encontraban ahí y los recibían a ambos.

"_¿Qué sucede con está familia? Todos actúan extraños." _Pensó recordando la actitud que mantuvo Ichigo toda esta semana, en especial el día de hoy.

**Flashback**

Por alguna razón no podía de dejar de pensar en lo raro que el fresón de Ichigo se estaba comportando últimamente. ¡Especialmente con ella! Y eso la enojaba mucho, la ignoraba, huía de ella como si fuera la peste y desde hace rato la miraba de una manera muy rara en él, como si la analizara buscando algún defecto.

Seguí escribiendo en el cuaderno mientras escuchaba las explicaciones del profesor de matemáticas, pero estaba sumamente incomoda e irritada ya que aun sentía las miradas del pelinaranja sobre ella, tenía unas inmensas ganas de partirle la cabeza con un puñetazo, pero se contuvo.

"_Respira Rukia, respira e ignóralo ya pronto se cansara." _Pensó está tratando de tranquilizarse.

Volteo la mirada disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba el chico y lo atrapo mirándola directamente con el ceño fruncido y un brillo que no supo identificar. Este, al verse descubierto por la pelinegra, giro rápidamente la vista haciéndose el loco ante el asombro de Rukia.

Una vez que la clase termino, se levanto rápidamente dispuesta a pedir una explicación de la actitud del pelinaranja, pero una de sus compañeras de clases la detuvo a medio camino de él para preguntarle algunas cosas que no entendió de la clase, suspiro resignada y dirigiéndole una última mirada a Ichigo vio como a este se acercaba Orihime con una sonrisa y comenzaban a platicar tranquilamente. Frunció ligeramente los labios, por alguna razón no le gustaba la cercanía entre esos dos y más sabiendo los sentimientos que tenía Orihime por Ichigo, además que le molestaba mucho que a la pelinaranja si la tratara normalmente y a ella no. Acompaño a su compañera a su pupitre y comenzó a explicarle, perdiéndose así la mirada que le dirigía Ichigo, que prácticamente se la comía con los ojos, desde sus pequeñas piernas blancas y torneadas, su trasero redondo y firme (en opinión de Ichigo) escondido deliciosamente por esa falda corta del uniforme; subiendo por sus pequeños pechos hasta el blanquecino cuello expuesto de la chica, tan tentador, que lo invitaba a morderlo y chuparlo hasta dejarle marcas rojas que dejaran en claro de quien era ella. Finalmente observo el rostro de la pelinegra, sus ojos grandes y suspicaces, su nariz pequeña y finita y sus labios rosados y llenos.

Rukia, a pesar de no verlo, podía escuchar la conversación demasiado "animada" para su gusto que sostenían ambos chicos pelinarajas, a unos cuantos metros de ella. Escuchaba la suave risa divertida de Orihime, al escuchar cualquier estupidez que salía de la boca del medio shinigami, frunció el seño y arrugo inconscientemente la hoja de papel en la que escribía algunas formulas a su compañera de clases, que la miraba un poco asustada por la actitud osca que de repente había adquirido la pequeña chica.

"_¿¡Porque a ella si la trata normalmente?! Sera que acaso le gusta Orihime y por eso… no no no, debe de ser otra cosa…" _pensaba Rukia mientras observaba de reojo a la pareja, aun arrugando la hoja en su mano. _"pero y si es eso? Ella es muy linda… Ashhh ¿¡que tiene ella que no tenga yo?!..." _pego un pequeño brinquito de la impresiona al ver el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos tranquilizándose, "_no estoy celosa de Orihime, por supuesto que no." _Nuevamente los observoy una pequeña punzada se instalo en su pecho, cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se sujetaba la camisa. _"… aun así, no quiero que Ichigo…"_

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir como un chico accidentalmente la empujaba por la espalda y cayo de bruces al suelo, causando que su falda y su camisa se levantara lo suficiente para dejar a la vista más de sus piernas blancas y parte de su abdomen plano de manera incitadora; varios de sus compañeros varones se sonrojaron ante la visión y sus amigas corrieron a ayudarle, pero sus ojos lograron captar la hora en la que Ichigo salía corriendo del aula sin decir absolutamente nada.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Ichigo salió apresurado después de eso y ni siquiera la había ayudado a levantarse, ni se había acercado a saber si se encontraba bien! ¿Qué clase de amigo era ese? Camino silenciosamente hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y lo tomo tranquilamente para tratar de calmarse, la verdad después de eso el hambre se le había quitado por completo, busco en la refrigeradora algo de comer y encontró un plato de carne, arroz, puré de papas y salsa picante, inmediatamente el estomago le rugió de hambre, así que sin pensarlo mucho metió los alimentos en el microondas y se sentó a esperar su comida.

Observo fijamente la manera en la que la comida daba vuelta en el microondas intentando no pensar en el pelinaranja y concentrándose lo más posible en la imagen del electrodoméstico. Así paso por unos segundos hasta que el rostro del shinigami sustituto se coló entre sus pensamientos e inconscientemente suspiro.

Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces para tratar de pensar nuevamente con claridad, una vez que se relajo se miro las manos con detenimiento y recordó que no se había lavado las manos al llegar de la escuela y así subió las escaleras que dirigían al baño de la casa en toral silencio, se miro al espejo y se lavo las manos silenciosamente totalmente metida en sus pensamientos, al salir del baño observo extrañada que la habitación de Ichigo estaba semi abierta y estaba iluminada, indicando que él se encontraba en casa y posiblemente no la habia escuchado llegar, una gota resbalo por su cabeza al sentirse tan tonta de no revisar la habitación del chico.

Se dispuso a ignorar ese hecho y dirigirse a la cocina, cuando de repente empezó a escuchar extraños sonidos que salían de la habitación, eran como suspiros o jadeos, la verdad no estaba segura. ¿Qué era ese sonido? No lo sabía.

Un poco curiosa se acerco lentamente a la puerta del cuarto dispuesta a ver que pasaba, a medida que se acercaba los ruidos y suspiros se hacían cada vez más fuertes, sentía como el corazón le bombeaba rápidamente azotándole el pecho ya que supo identificar uno de esos sonidos como el gemido de una mujer y posiblemente la voz del hombre era la de… Ichigo. Rukia se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto escuchando de manera más clara la voz de la misteriosa mujer gimiendo y los extraños sonidos como de una cama.

"_E-Esto no puede ser, debo de estar equivocada… ¡Ichigo no puede tener a una mujer ahí!_ "Pensó un poco asustada.

Su corazón latía fuertemente y mentalmente se preparo para lo que fuera a ver adentro. _"Dios mío, no me hagas esto". _Miro dudosa por varios minutos la puerta decidiéndose a ver o no, empuño su mano para darse fuerza y la acerco a la perilla. Temblorosa empujo levemente.

Poco a poco, como si fuera una intrusa, asomo la cabeza para ver la cama totalmente tendida. Sin hacer mucho ruido logro cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y logro acercarse al cuerpo que estaba sentado frente a la computadora. Mientras más se acercaba se pudo dar cuenta, para su alivio, que Ichigo solo veía videos porno.

Se coloco detrás de él, sin que se diera cuenta para ver más de cerca lo que hacía.

Vio como Ichigo se bajaba los pantalones junto con los bóxers, liberando su enorme erección, Rukia se sonrojo completamente ante la visión de su masculinidad y sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja, al verlo palpitar. Con una de sus manos Ichigo tomo su virilidad y sin pensarlo comenzó a pasar su mano lentamente por su miembro, soltó un ronco gemido al momento del tacto, pensando que lo estaba haciendo con la morena, lo hacía con mayor fuerza y rapidez, llegaba a la cabeza, luego hasta la base, acariciando de tortuosa manera, primera vez que él se masturbaba y vaya que lo necesitaba, tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y siguió su juego moviendo la mano hacia ambos lados haciendo círculos, imaginando que en vez de su mano era la pequeña mano de Rukia la que lo acariciaba, desnuda a su lado, con sus pequeños y redondeados senos expuestos hacia él revoloteando sobre sus muslo, mientras sentía la excitación cada vez mayor a medida que continuaba creando la imagen que nublaba su mente y hacia que su cabeza no pensara en nada más que en ella y en lo mojada que estaba en su fantasía y los gemidos de la chica del video solo lo ayudaban a imaginar la suave voz de Rukia, mientras la velocidad era cada vez mayor. Sentía la base del cuello ardiendo, sintiendo como las gotas de sudor se deslizaban lascivas por su bronceada piel y su pelvis comenzaba a dar pequeñas embestidas, ladeaba su cabeza y su ronca voz comenzaba a gemir más fuerte el nombre de ella, su mano se apretaba más, se mordía el labio inferior y la excitación recorría su torrente sanguíneo logrando que no escuchara nada más que sus propios gemidos, cada vez el placer era mayor, imagino que ella lentamente abría sus piernas y se colocaba sobre él, su hinchada y lubricada cavidad bajaba lentamente hacia su miembro.

Rukia estaba clavada al piso sin poder apartar la mirada en el espectáculo que tenía enfrente, sentía su garganta seca y su ropa interior húmeda y más aun al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre con esa sensual y ronca voz, que en ese momento poseía debido a la excitación. Rukia sintió unas irremediables ganas de tocarse y que él la tocara, no entendía que le pasaba a ella pero ese pensamiento la asusto y la hizo retroceder, causando que tropezara con un cable y cayera al suelo, alertando inmediatamente a Ichigo que como si de agua fría se tratase, se detuvo de golpe y se quedo completamente quieto.

Rukia miro con temor como el pelinaranja, la miraba con asombro, vergüenza para después cambiar su expresión a una seria y con un brillo… ¿Lujurioso? Al verlo ponerse de pie y acercarse a su persona, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

**-Ichi-Ichigo… yo-yo, no es lo que crees, yo no estaba…-** comenzó a decir la pelinegra, tratando de explicarse, mientras ocultaba su cara roja de la vergüenza, pero fue interrumpida, cuando la mano de Ichigo tomo su muñeca levantándola del suelo**.- Q-que…**

El chico, la pego a su pecho besándola de manera intensa y ruda, dejando fuera de combate a Rukia la cual trataba de manera torpe de seguirle el ritmo, pero este no le daba tregua; sintió la lengua húmeda de él, recorrerle el labio inferior pidiéndole permiso y al no recibir una respuesta le mordió el labio introduciendo su lengua y recorriendo todo lo que deseaba la boca de ella.

Rukia sentía sus piernas temblar y fallarle, por lo que paso sus brazos por el cuello de Ichigo para sujetarse y no caer.

Este la levanto del suelo mientras la seguía besando y paseando con sus manos por el cuerpo femenino todo lo que deseaba. Cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, se separaron jadeantes.

**-I-Ichigo, que-que haces…- **trato de preguntar ella una vez que se separaron, pero una vez más fue interrumpida por él.

**-Te mereces un castigo Rukia.- **menciono el chico, con la voz excesivamente ronca y sensual, un escalofrió hizo que ella se estremeciera por el tono que uso al decir su nombre.

**-¿Un ca-castigo?...- **pregunto de manera automática, mientras retrocedía un poco temerosa por la manera en como la miraba, casi parecía poseído. Lo vio humedecerse los labios con su lengua, sin despegar su vista de ella.

Era como un halcón a punto de cazar a un pequeño conejito. El cazador y su presa.

**-Sí, un castigo por curiosa.- **menciono este de manera lenta y seductoramente peligrosa, a la vez que avanzaba hacia ella acorralándola contra el escritorio. Rukia dio un respingo cuando su trasero pego contra el escritorio y a Ichigo agacharse hasta la altura de su rostro y mirarla con una sonrisa tan sexy que se sintió humedecer.**- … y yo gustoso te lo daré.- **susurro esto último en su oído, casi burlón.

Y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar a sus palabras, este atrapo sus labios en otro beso ardiente y demandante, trato de apartarlo ya que estaba siendo demasiado agresivo y la lastimaba, pero cualquier esfuerzo era en vano ya que el pelinaranja era más fuerte y grande que ella. Aun así trato de no corresponderle a los besos y golpeaba el pecho masculino buscando que la soltara, pero este no le hacía caso.

"_Y-Yo ¿qué está pasando con Ichigo?... me lástima, pero aun así…" _pensaba la shinigami de manera acalorada, ya que sentía como su razón se iba, dándole paso al temor y a otro sentimiento más.

Sentía como las grandes manos de Ichigo bajaban por su pequeño cuerpo acariciando sobre la ropa, mandándole descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo cuando metió sus manos debajo de su falda acariciando su trasero. Cuando al fin pudo respirar, se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior para no emitir ningún sonido, pero los hábiles labios de shinigami sustitutos bajaron por su cuello mordiendo y chupando todo a su paso.

**-Ichigo… para por-por favor… n-no…- **trataba está inútilmente de hacerlo parar, pero pego un grito de sorpresa, al sentir como la tomaba del trasero y la levantaba hasta colocarla sobre el escritorio, sin hacerle algún caso a sus inútiles intentos de detenerlo.

Ichigo estaba caliente y no se detendría por nada del mundo.

**-De-Detente…- **decía está entre jadeos y pequeños gemidos, al sentir, como este desabrochaba bruscamente su blusa de uniforme y colocaba una de sus grandes manos en su espalda elevándola como si de una muñeca se tratase y chupaba sus pechos por encima del brasier, a pesar del los intentos de la chica en que la soltara.

Rukia se sentía asustada, ya que este Ichigo la asustaba y la excitaba de igual manera, logrando que varias lágrimas caerán por su rosto sonrojado y jadeante, ella no lograba comprender porque si quería que él parara, se sentía tan húmeda y excitaba que su ropa interior prácticamente era un charco.

**-Ah ah ah… Ichigo, por-por favor detente ahh…- **exclamaba de manera débil, al sentir la lengua del pelinaranja sobre sus ya desnudos pechos, ya que ni cuenta se dio del momento en que este le arranco de un tirón su brasier.

Rukia sentía que no podía respirar, ya que el chico succionaba sus pezones hambriento, casi de manera animal, mientras otra de sus manos se deslizaba por su falda, hasta tocar con sus dedos la feminidad de la chica pelinegra, lo que causo un gemido alto de ella, seguido de más lágrimas.

**-Mmm… simplemente deliciosa.- **gemía este de manera ronca, mirándola intensamente, una mirada de lujuria total que jamás había visto en él. Tembló de anticipación a lo que vendría.**- tú boca dice que me detenga, pero… tú cuerpo me dice otra cosa, Ru-ki-aa.- **dijo esto último mientras lamia sus lagrimas y acariciaba de manera descarada la feminidad de ella, logrando sacarle un gran gemido, que después fue ahogado por los demandantes labios de él.

Rukia se sentía morir ya que ella no quería esto, no de esta manera y con Ichigo en ese estado, este Ichigo la atemorizaba y la excitaba, pero no era SU Ichigo, este era casi un animal en celo.

Sentía descargas por toda su columna, haciéndola temblar mientras sentía los hábiles dedos de él acariciarla fuertemente, logrando que la pelinegra gritara el nombre del él, cuando llego a su orgasmo. Le miro asombrada, como este sonreía de lado a la vez que se llevaba los dedos empapados de sus jugos a su boca y los chupaba de una manera tan sensual, que se sintió humedecer de nuevo, pero aun así temía por lo que pasaría, ¡esto no tenía que suceder!

Nuevamente trato de aparatarlo de ella asustada, pero este la seguía hasta que la tomo nuevamente en brazos, haciéndola gritar de sorpresa.

**-No qui-quiero… ¡por favor su-suéltame!...**_** Ichigo.-**_ exclamo lo más firme que pudo, cuando fue arrojada por él a la cama y sintió como este se acomodaba encima de ella, mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Ichigo rio divertido al verla en ese estado.

**-¿Es que aun no lo entiendes, enana?...- **dijo este burlón y deseoso.**- Entre más te resistas, más excitado me pones. Tú me calientas como ninguna otra Rukia.**

Ante esta declaración, Rukia no supo cómo responder ya que jamás se imagino que él diría algo como eso, nunca se considero hermosa ella era enana, plana y enojona, nada en comparación con Orihime que era popular, amistosa, hermosa e inteligente.

Ichigo, vio como el rostro de la chica se desfiguraba en una mueca triste y frustrada y al percibir por donde iban sus pensamientos, por un momento la miro con ternura y amor.

Atrapo sus labios en un beso demandante y con sus lengua bajo por su cuello, sintiéndola estremecer e internamente sonrió y sintió como su miembro se endurecía al verla completamente desnuda, sonrojada y totalmente a su merced. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. Tomo entre sus labios sus pequeños pechos succionado, lamiendo y mordiendo, mientras con la otra mano atendía el otro pecho, y acerco sus labios al oído de ella.

**-Tus pechos… son perfectos.- **decía mientras la masajeaba.**- Son hechos a mi medida: firme, redondos y del tamaño perfecto para que quepan en mi boca.- **Rukia tembló ante sus palabras.

**-Ich-Ichigo… mmm- **gimió ante el deleite del varón, que solo lo motivo a seguir degustando.

Con su lengua bajo por el vientre plano de ella, hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura de su entrepierna, que estaba totalmente húmeda y lista para él… solo para él.

**-Tú tamaño es perfecto, para mi… mi enana.- **decía mientras pasaba su lengua por su entrepierna, haciéndola gritar de placer. **–Además eres deliciosa y no dudare en comerte entera.- **Dijo esto último mientras jugaba con el clítoris de la chica con su lengua, haciéndola ver estrellas. Rukia sintió como un calor agradable se extendía por su pecho, sus manos inconscientemente se trasladaron a la cabeza de Ichigo, suplicándole que no parara, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo él se detuvo y la miro con burla.

**-Pero no te olvides que esto es un castigo, **_**Rukia.- **_recordó burlón y con deseo en los ojos, lo que la hizo estremecer.

Ichigo la tomo de las muñecas sobre su cabeza inmovilizándola y colocándose sobre ella. La beso de manera más suave, haciéndola suspirar.

Por alguna extraña razón, Rukia se sentía excitada al estar de esta manera bajo el gran cuerpo de Ichigo, el cual se maravillaba viendo, ya que era marcado y firme, tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo, pero no podía ya que el shinigami sustituto la tomo con una sola mano, mientras con la otra se terminaba de quitar los pantalones y el bóxer, mostrando ante la pelinegra su gran miembro totalmente duro y erecto.

Se sintió nuevamente asustada, ya que era demasiado grande para ella, no iba a entrar y seguramente le dolería mucho; comenzó a moverse como loco tratando de que la soltara, tenía miedo.

**-Hagas lo que hagas, no lograras que me detenga, Rukia.- **contesto ronco ya que con cada movimiento que ella hacia producía un esquicito roce entre ambos sexos, pero aun así.** -Shh shh… enana cálmate, no voy a lastimarte Rukia.- **la calmo el pelinaranja. Rukia al verlo a los ojos supo que todo estaría bien.

Ichigo tomo su miembro y lo guio a la entrada húmeda de ella y lo froto contra los labios húmedos de ella, causando en ambos gemidos de placer en ella y un gruñido ronco en él. Y de un solo golpe se hundió en su interior, soltando un gruñido casi animal por lo apretada y caliente que estaba dentro de ella.

Rukia al sentir la intromisión dentro de ella, pego un alarido adolorido ya que era su primera vez y enserio le había dolido demasiado, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar mientras bajaban por sus ojos y resistía el dolor. Ichigo se quedo totalmente quieto resistiendo el impulso de moverse como loco dentro de esa estrecha cavidad, con sus labios beso sus lágrimas para luego besar sus labios calmando su dolor, poco a poco Rukia se relajo y todo el dolor se fue transformando en placer; cuando se sintió lista movió sus caderas un poco, sacándole a Ichigo un gruñido con su nombre, ya que la fricción fue deliciosa.

Ichigo comenzó a embestirla poco a poco, aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad de las embestidas a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ambas respiraciones eran agitadas y entrecortadas, en la habitación y en toda la casa solo se podían escuchar los gritos de placer de Rukia y los gruñidos roncos de él.

Rukia se sentía frustrada de tanto placer, ya que para su desgracia a Ichigo no se le había olvidado que era un castigo y la torturaba cambiando las velocidades de las embestidas justo antes de que ella lograra llegar al orgasmo causando que lágrimas de placer corrieran por sus mejillas.

**-I-Ichigo… más, por fa-favor… ahh ah- **suplicaba entre gemidos, hundiendo sus uñas en la espalda ancha de él.

No aguantaba sus embestidas eran suaves y endemoniadamente lentas, era tan delicioso como doloroso, quería que fuera más rápido.

Por supuesto Ichigo la ignoro, ya que para él, era totalmente placentero con solo el hecho de oírla gemir y suplicar por que se la coja más fuerte.

Nuevamente justo antes de que ella lograra llegar al orgasmo el cambio las posiciones, estando está vez ella encima de él, mientras este la sujetaba de las caderas obligándola a marcar el rito que él quisiera, que por supuesto, lograba que Rukia llorara de placer ya que no la dejaba llegar a su orgasmo.

**-Ichigoo! Ahhhhh ah ah…- **lloriqueaba, mordiéndose el labio, no aguantaba el placer era demasiado ya que este se había entretenido lamiendo sus pechos con devoción.

**-Ru-kia argg…- **gruñía él, excitado y loco por tomarla y follorla tan fuerte que le suplicara más y más, hasta sentir que la partía en dos, pero se tenía que contener.

**-Arg… ¡No aguanto más!- **exclamo el pelinaranja ronco y con la mirada perdida en deseo.

Sin previo aviso la tomo de la cintura y se salió de su interior para cambiar de nuevo de posiciones estando él nuevamente arriba y de un solo golpe la embistió con tanta fuerza que la hizo gritar, sus movimientos eran salvajes y desesperados y a Rukia la volvían loca, ya que quería más y más. Paso sus piernas torneadas por la cintura de él logrando que el embiste fuera más profundo. Estaban a punto de llegar solo unas cuantas embestidas más y lo lograrían.

Pero tal parece que eso no estaba en los planes del pelinaranja que un segundo antes de llegar al clímax se detuvo de golpe y se salió de su interior, aun duro y listo.

Rukia reprimió el llanto y las ganas de gritarle para que la volviera a penetrar, al ver la sonrisa burlona y adolorida del chico.

**-Espero que hayas disfrutado tú **_**castigo Rukia**_**.-** dijo este mientras, se colocaba los bóxers de nuevo y caminaba hacia la puerta dejando a una estupefacta Rukia con ganas de más.

**-E-Eh?!...- **exclamo la chica sonrojada y frustrada. Causando la sonrisa arrogante en Ichigo.

**-Espero que hayas aprendido, que andar de curiosa es **_**muy malo**_**.- **aconsejo en fingido tono sabio, pero con la voz aun ronca, dándole un tono sensual dejando al achica estupefacta.

"_Él no pensaba dejarla así… ¡¿verdad?!" _pensaba anonadada, pero todo indicaba para su desgracia, que así era.

Aunque Rukia no era la única que sufriría por el maldito castigo, Ichigo tenía que hacerle saber a esa enana del demonio, que no podía andar por ahí de curiosa, aunque eso le resultara doloroso para él también, pero ya aliviaría el dolor. Esto lo valía.

Rukia lo miraba con la boca abierta, desnuda, despeinada y sonrojadisima desde la cama, esa imagen casi hace que Ichigo reconsidere la idea de volver con ella, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Antes de salir de la habitación, la miro por última vez con una sonrisa.

**-Cuando haya sido suficiente castigo para ti y hayas reflexionado, búscame **_**Rukia.- **_y sin decir nada más salió del cuarto directo para el baño, tenía un problema que bajar y no creía que el agua fría lo ayudara en este momento.

Rukia, miro la puerta desafiante y divertida, no podía estar más frustrada pero… no le importaría recibir otro castigo de Ichigo si iban a ser de este tipo.

"_Sin duda había aprendido, que no era bueno andar de curiosa" _suspiro cansada, acomodándose en la cama lista para tratar de dormir. Una última sonrisa se puso en su rostro antes de caer dormida con un pensamiento en mente.

"_**Este castigo por curiosa vale la pena… solo por el hecho de saber que Ichigo me desea tanto como yo a él."**_

**Fin.**

**Déjenme sus reviews si les gusto.**

**Este fic dedicado a los sensualones fans del IchiRuki y a AV-Bellamy :3**

**Sean buenos conmigo es mi primer one-shot de esta pareja.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, puede que me haya quedado el lemon muy fuerte, pero nahhh… confió en que no quedaran traumados XD**

**PSD: No pago psicólogos.**

**AV-Bellamy espero que este fic cubra tus expectativas y te haya gustado, al final lo hice lo mejor que pude… también espero que me perdones la tardanza n.n (no me hago responsable por más de tus traumas, okay e.e)**

**Gomenasai.**


End file.
